A Simple Conclusion
by Cheeseburger of Doom
Summary: Something typical, but hopefully sweet Oishi's a little frustrated about his feelings for a certain someone -- even though the obvious choice is right in front of his face.
1. Part 1 Oishi

****

Author's note and disclaimer and stuff: I don't own it, because I'm not cool enough to have created it! Erm...I am not the Prince of Tennis expert or anything so please forgive any OOC or anything that conflicts with stuff that happens later in the series...I just wanted to try my hand at some TeniPuri fluff because it seemed like fun ^_^. (Okay, so Eiji and the toothpaste are overused but I think it's cute so I couldn't resist. I managed to stay away from "madda madda dane" but that's probably only because Ryoma isn't even in this fic)

I hope Oishi and Eiji (and everbody else) are believable...I hope my take on how Eiji thinks doesn't give you a headache...but he seems like a hyper kind of guy, so while trying to think like him, I ended up with some really disjointed and strange thoughts.

I was going for non-typical pairings, but I ended up typical anyway, because I'm in love with this pairing....Next time, I'll try something different (if there is a next time, that is). I hope you enjoy this! Oh, and...shounen-ai warning...but that's a given with a show full of bishies, ne?

****

A Simple Conclusion

~1~ (Oishi)

I've always know that I preferred guys to girls. Some people never figure that out, but I knew it all along, and I never tried to deny it. I don't think anyone has ever suspected that of me, and if they have, they've never said anything about it. It doesn't bother me the way it seems to bother some...

What bothers me is feeling helpless.

I didn't even notice how helpless I've been feeling deep down, not until recently. It was all because of Echizen...Tezuka developed some kind of fixation on the boy. He wants to help Echizen become stronger, better...He risked re-injuring his arm just for that purpose. I went with Tezuka when he got his arm examined; I heard the doctor say "Don't try any more drop-shots for a while..." ...but Tezuka didn't listen to that advice, all because of his fixation with Echizen. So, while I watched their match, and watched Tezuka risk his arm all for the sake of the boy...I realized...I care just a little more than I thought.

I look after everyone's feelings -- except my own. I care about everyone, but I neglect myself. I try to make everyone I know feel better when they're down, but I try not to notice when I'm feeling down. I've never denied the truth about myself, that I'm gay; but I've been denying my true feelings forever. I guess I'm just that kind of guy.

Tezuka. I've been crushing on him...forever. I just...didn't want to admit it, to myself, or to anyone, I guess. I couldn't help but admit it to myself when I watched him with Echizen. To tell the truth, I'm jealous of the boy -- because he affects Tezuka in a way that no one else seems able to. I'm always with him, but he's always pretty closed off with me. Somehow...Echizen reached out to him...Of course, it was only a tennis match, but to Tezuka, it's more than tennis. I know that much about him. I understand him, at least a little.

I'm always with him. I ride the bus home with him almost every day...I have for quite a while. We talk, sometimes. He's not exactly the talkative type, but we do have conversations. Mostly about tennis...which is fine with me. Still...

I've always looked after everyone else's feelings, but just once, I want something for myself. I realized too late what I wanted -- and now he's found someone else that fascinates him, and I haven't got a chance. I don't really think I ever had a chance.

Still, it hurts. I have a feeling it will hurt for a long time.

"Oi~~~~~~ishiii!"

I blink when I hear the very loud and demanding voice, directed into my left ear.

"You're ignoring me!"

"Sorry, Eiji...I was just...thinking."

"Mou! You were spacing out again!" Eiji regards me with narrow eyes. His face is inches from my face. At this close proximity, I can smell his breath. It smells like his lunch, which isn't at all bad... "Is something wrong with you, Oishi?"

"No, of course not."

"You're lying. I can tell. Does Oishi have a CRUSH on someone?" He's grinning at me wickedly. 

"No..."

"You do! You do! And I know who it is, because you've liked him forever!!"

"Eh? What are you talking about?" I ask. I've never told him anything. I've never admitted it to myself, how would he know? Well, this *is* Eiji, the one who knows me the best. My best friend since...well, for a long time, anyway.

"Nya..." Eiji pokes my nose. I blink again. "You don't have to be embarrassed..."

"I'm not embarrassed."

"You like Tezuka, don't you?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I'm right! I'm right! Hehe."

I sigh. No use trying to hide it now that he's guessed.

"I promise I'll keep your secret, Oishi!" He's still grinning like an idiot. I wonder where he gets his energy. Maybe I should ask him to lend me some. I could use it.

"Good. And I won't tell anyone about your crush on Fuji."

"Nya?" Eiji jumps back away from me as if he has suddenly noticed I have the plague or something.

"Now I'm right," I say, grinning. 

"Is it that obvious?" he asks.

"Only to me," I reply. He grins sheepishly.

"Ah, time for class!" he says, looking at his watch. "We better hurry...but I don't want to go. Can we stay here and skip all afternoon?"

I smile. That's Eiji for you. Changes his mind in half a second.

"No, no we can't. Come on, Eiji."

"Nya," he says, making that same old noise, and we head off to class.


	2. Part 2 Eiji

A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews ^_^. I've finished the story already, just posting it in parts to keep you hanging. (hehe...) Hopefully nobody loses interest. :-( And I hope you all like my hyperactive version of Eiji because here is his first chapter!

~2~ (Eiji)

Well, now that my best friend has pointed out my thing for Fuji, I've decided I better re-examine it again. Um...Fuji's cute...That sums it up pretty nicely. I've known him a few years, and in all that time, I've only seen him open his eyes a few times! He has pretty eyes, such a nice blue! So...I think he's cute, and he's really good at tennis, and I've had a crush on him for a while. I've been wanting to confess, but really, I lack the nerve. The only one I can tell stuff to is Oishi, because he's my best friend and he knows me better than anybody, and he never laughs at me, even when I say silly things or get upset about toothpaste. I know other people would laugh, or at least not take me seriously.

Anyway, Fuji...What to do about Fuji. I'm sitting in class with him right now. He's right beside me. I can look over at him any time I want...so I think I will. He's so cute! Oops, he's looking back at me, and smiling. He's always smiling though, so I don't know if it's a smile because he saw me looking at him, or a smile left over from his previous smile. Um...he's looking back at his book again.

"Kikumaru!"

Aw...the teacher's calling on me, and I haven't been paying attention (like usual).

"Page fifty six, line three," Fuji whispers to me. Fuji to the rescue, yet again. He's constantly saving me in this class...(Maybe that's why I like him so much, heh.)

This book is boring, especially when I have to read it out loud. Why do they teach us boring things in school? I'd rather be playing tennis, or watching TV, or maybe just hanging out with Oishi, since we always seem to have fun no matter what.

"That's enough," the teacher says. Yay! I sit back down and stop paying attention again. It's too boring. I look out the window, but I'm not really looking outside. I want to think. Something's bothering me right now, and I don't know what it is! Suddenly I just feel kind of depressed, which isn't like me at all. I have to figure out why, let's see...I have lots of toothpaste left, since I hid it from my sister! I ate enough for lunch, so I'm not hungry...I bought my new shoes last night, because I finally saved up enough money...So what could be bothering me right now? What did I do today? I got up, came to school, had lunch with Oishi...Oishi. Oishi likes Tezuka, he pretty much admitted it. I've noticed it all along, since he's always STARING at our captain all the time, but he's always so secretive about that kind of thing. Well I guess I never really tell him who I like either, but he knows it without me telling him anyway! I'm glad he never teases me about it. Well, he sort of did this afternoon, but I was teasing him first so I guess that was my fault.

I wonder why he likes Tezuka? Tezuka seems so...well, like he's made out of marble or something. A statue. He's good-looking enough to be some kind of statue, too. Hehe, Tezuka the statue...

"Kikumaru! Pay attention, and stop snickering!"

Oops, I was laughing out loud...have to stop being so distracted...but there's much more interesting things to think about than this boring class!

I sigh, and look over at Fuji again. He's looking out of the window, now. He spaces out just as much as me, but he always manages to follow the lesson at the same time, anyway. Truly a genius...but I thought he was only a genius when it came to tennis? I guess when you're a genius, you're good at everything. I wish I was good at everything.

I still feel upset. Why am I upset? I never figured it out. I think it has something to do with lunch with Oishi. I think...Maybe I'm just upset because I want to tell Fuji I like him, to see if he feels like that about me. That's it...I'll confess to Fuji later. If he rejects me I guess that's okay, there will be other cute guys with their eyes shut out there, right? It might make things awkward for me after though, since we're on the team together...but oh well, at least it will be out in the open and I can stop worrying about it!

"Eiji," Fuji whispers.

"Nya?"

"Sensei is talking to you..."

Oops...I should really start paying more attention...


	3. Part 3 Oishi

A/N: Wow so many reviews already...I'm so happy. ^_^ Thanks to everybody who's reading this and plans on sticking with it...since I love you so much, I decided to post two chapters this time. Enjoy! ^_^

~3~ (Oishi)

I think I just stumbled in on something I shouldn't have. I hope they didn't see me. I came back out pretty fast, and since I'm hiding now, they won't even know it's me, even if they heard someone come in.

I don't know what Tezuka sees in Echizen, really. Echizen's a cute kid, sure, but he's younger, and...shorter...and...

So I'm jealous, but still...It seems so strange that he and Echizen would be together like that, when they think no one else is around. I've never really imagined that Tezuka would want to kiss anyone. (Of course, I've imagined him kissing me before, but...I never really thought he would want to, anyway). Obviously he likes that kind of thing though, since he and Echizen were making out in there. They should have picked a better place than the change room though, really.

I sigh. This is a depressing day. I knew Tezuka had a fixation on the boy, but I didn't really think that it would go this far...I was hoping it wouldn't go this far. How is kissing him going to improve his tennis? Really...

Yeah, I'm jealous. I want Tezuka to be happy, of course, and I want Echizen to be happy, of course...since I always look after other people's feelings...but just this once, I want something for myself! I want Tezuka for myself. But...He's with Echizen right now, making out in the change room! Good thing everyone else has gone home. I only went in there to see if he was still around. I don't think the two of them want to be discovered just yet...They're both fairly anti-social, and something like this must be new and awkward to both of them. (I wanted to be the one to make Tezuka crazy like that!)

I sigh, yet again. This is a depressing day.

"Oishi!"

It's Eiji again. Eiji? I thought he went home already!

"Eiji? Didn't you go home already?"

"I started to, but then I remembered that I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go for some burgers with me!" Eiji says, grinning that same old grin at me.

I'm not in the mood for burgers. I'm in the mood for barging back in there and telling Echizen that he's not allowed to have my Tezuka. I want to challenge the little twerp to a duel, kick his ass, then carry Tezuka away into the sunset...(Since when have I become such an idiot? What kind of fantasy is that? It's ridiculous! Maybe I *should* go for burgers!)

"Okay," I say.

"Will you buy?" Eiji asks excitedly. "I need to save my cash for some new shoes!"

"What, again?" I ask.

"There are new ones on sale, and they're better than these ones!" he says, in a rather whiny voice. I can't help but smile. 

"I'll buy just this once," I say, "But it's your turn next time."

Eiji bounds along beside me, chattering enthusiastically, as usual, but I don't really hear it. I'm too busy wallowing in self-pity...which used to be unusual for me, but I've been doing it a lot, the past couple of weeks.

"Oi! Oishi!"

I'm pulled back from the pit of despair, due to Eiji waving his hands in my face and yelling in my ear yet again.

"Oishi, what's wrong with you? You're doing it again! Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing..."

"Does this have to do with your crush again?" he asks.

"No..."

"Of course it does!" he says. "So what's wrong?"

He really does know me too well. "I just saw...something."

"Really? What was it?" he asks.

"Tezuka, and...Echizen..."

"Tezuka and the ochibi? What were they doing...oh. You mean like *that*," he says, nodding. 

"Yeah. Like *that*."

"Aw, poor Oishi!" Eiji says. "I know! I'll buy the burgers!"

"That won't really make me feel better, but thanks for offering," I say.

Eiji suddenly envelopes me in a hug. It's a little odd. We high five all the time, and he's always jumping on me and poking me, and sticking his face in my face, but this kind of touch...it's different.

"I'm sorry!" he says. "You'll find someone better, I promise!"

"Thanks, Eiji," I say. I don't really want to find anyone else, but I can't say that to him while he's giving me that optimistic look. He really cares that I'm unhappy. He is my best friend, after all.

"Nya!" he exclaims. He grabs my hand and pulls me off to the burger place. It's nice to have someone holding my hand...especially since it's my best friend and I know he cares about me.


	4. Part 4 Eiji

~4~ (Eiji)

Burgers with Oishi was pretty fun last night, but he was really sad because of what happened during the day, so it wasn't as fun as it is sometimes...But that was okay, because I tried to cheer him up, and I think it worked.

It's kind of weird, knowing that Tezuka and the ochibi are together...They're kind of an unlikely pair, but then again, I don't really know all that much about that kind of thing, so I guess it's up to them, right? Anyway...Oishi's giving Tezuka that sad look again. I'm surprised Tezuka hasn't noticed it at all.

I'm worried about Oishi. It's not like him to be sad. He's always making people feel better when they're sad, so he shouldn't be sad! I don't know how to make him feel better though, unless I could make Tezuka like him, which I don't think I can...

I still need to tell Fuji that I like him. I'm more determined now than ever. Maybe if I get rejected, I'll know how Oishi feels and I can *really* cheer him up...but I don't really want to be rejected...still...I want to tell Fuji, no matter what. Since he's so cute, with those blue, blue eyes of his -- that he always keeps hidden. I'll tell him after practice, and then after that I'll go after Oishi and I'll invite him to my house and we can hang out for a while.

Practice is dragging on and on today...usually I enjoy it, mostly, except for Inui's Penal Tea of course, but today I just want it to end so I can get my confession over with! I'm getting nervous. I've been crushing on Fuji for a long time...I mean, I've thought he was cute for a long time so...

Oh, lucky me, I'm up against Fuji today. It's kind of hard to concentrate while I'm thinking of telling him later that I like him. What will he say to me? Will we go on a date? I want to...but I also kind of want to be rejected, so that I can be on the same level as Oishi. I guess that's kind of weird.

The ball keeps going past me. My acrobatics don't help when I'm not concentrating. Fuji wins...and now I have to drink Inui's nasty new creation. It burns! I feel like my throat's on fire! I gag, and drop to my knees. "Ite..." I gasp. This sucks!

"Are you okay, Eiji?" Oishi asks. He's by my side, suddenly. He's always by my side when I need him to be, and sometimes even when I don't! 

They call us the Golden Pair, because we know each other so well...

"I'm fine," I say. "But Inui's evil."

Inui is grinning evilly, only proving my point. I stick my tongue out at him. He laughs at me. He's a pretty scary kind of guy. 

Oishi just shakes his head. Now that he knows I'm okay, he goes back to brooding. Poor Oishi! I don't like to see him like that. It's all because of Tezuka the statue who didn't notice anything...although Oishi never told him, because Oishi was denying it, but still! I don't feel like blaming Oishi, I feel like blaming Tezuka.

Practice is *finally* over, and it's time to tell Fuji! I catch him alone, before he goes to change, while everyone else is changing. This is the perfect time. 

"Ne, Fuji..."

"Yes?" He's smiling at me, but is that still his leftover smile, or does he really like talking to me? Can I handle rejection? 

Do I really want him to like me? 

I'm beginning to have doubts about that, since I'm more worried about Oishi right now than Fuji...still, I want to tell Fuji...

"Is something wrong, Eiji?"

"No...well...maybe," I say. I'm too nervous to say something like this!

"You know, Oishi seems a little upset today."

Fuji noticed, too! Fuji's a really observant guy...maybe he already knows I like him. In that case, what does he think of me? I don't know.

"Yeah," I say. "I know why, but there's not much I can do about it."

Fuji looks thoughtful. "Are you sure about that?"

"Nya?"

"You know Oishi best, so if anyone can cheer him up, it's you."

"Well...I tried, but..." I sigh. It's upsetting that I can't make Oishi forget about Tezuka and be happy!

"Maybe you should try harder," Fuji says.

"I will!" I exclaim. This isn't what I wanted to talk to Fuji about, though...Fuji is already leaving. "Ne, Fuji!"

"Yes?"

"Um..."

"There's someone you like, isn't there, Eiji?"

"Yeah," I reply. I think I might be blushing.

"I think he'd be happy to hear you tell him about it," he says.

Does this mean Fuji likes me? If he knows...

"I don't know how to tell him," I say.

"Just tell him," Fuji says.

"Okay." Fuji is leaving, but I don't really want to call him back. I don't think I like Fuji that way, after all. Fuji's a really observant guy, and he's just pointed out to me something I didn't really realize before...that it's not Fuji I've been crushing on (even though he's really cute) but someone that should have been a little more obvious...only it wasn't obvious, because I'm dumb, sometimes.

Of course I should like him, because he's always there for me, and he knows me best, and I like being with him better than anybody else...so why didn't I realize it before? I guess I just didn't want to admit it, because...well, I don't want to ruin our friendship. Even if he liked me back, and we were a couple, things would change. We're still young, what if we change our minds later? Then we'd never be friends again after that. I don't want things to change between us, really, but I've been crushing on Oishi all along, haven't I?

Damn. Maybe I shouldn't have tried to confess to Fuji. I think I would have been less confused that way. Now I have to face the fact that I've been in love with Oishi all along!

I guess I'd better find him and walk with him for a while, to try and get his mind of Tezuka...even though that won't help me get my mind off him! It's him I've been worrying about all along, after all.


	5. Part 5 Oishi

A/N: Yay, chapter 5! Only two more after this. =) Enjoy!

~5~ (Oishi)

Eiji's constant babble is kind of annoying today. I'm just feeling down, I guess. I don't have the heart to tell him to quiet down, or to leave him and go home. I don't want to be alone, anyway, and I definitely don't want to ride the bus with Tezuka, not while he's thinking about Echizen...

"Ne, Oishi."

Eiji sounds serious all of a sudden.

"What is it?"

"Why do you like Tezuka so much?"

I blink. "Well...He..." I don't know what to tell him. I don't really know myself, I just know that I do like him, that's all.

"Go on," Eiji says. I wonder why he's so curious. He's acting a little strangely. 

"I don't really know," I say. "I guess it's because I've gotten to know him a little bit, and I think he's...special."

"Special." Eiji sighs. "I guess that's a good reason! But you have to get over him. There'll be other guys, like I promised!"

"I know," I say, "But it's hard to forget him just like that."

"Yeah."

"I saw you talking with Fuji," I say. "Did you tell him?"

"No," Eiji replies. "I was going to, then he said something that threw me off."

"What did he say?"

Eiji is blushing. I wonder what was so embarrassing about my question?

"Just that...never mind." He's looking away from me. What's he thinking about? I wonder.

"Is something wrong, Eiji? You seem kind of down."

"Only because you're down!" he says. "I don't like it when you're upset. So hurry up and feel better, okay?"

"Okay." I'm touched by his little speech. Eiji's a really caring person. That's why he's my best friend. He's a great guy.

Eiji's grinning at me. His face is suddenly inches away from my face. I can smell his breath again. It smells like toothpaste, this time. Eiji and his toothpaste. I wonder how many times a day he brushes? Six or seven? At least his breath smells nice. 

Our gazes are locked. Something about the way his eyes are staring into mine is making me feel...odd. I'm shivering, even though I'm not at all cold.

He gives me a hug. Just like that, out of nowhere. Then, just as suddenly as he threw his arms around me, he's backing up. "I'd better get home," he says. "I know you have to go catch your bus."

"Yeah," I say. "Thanks, Eiji." I really mean that. He's the best friend anyone could have.

"Anytime, Oishi!" He gives me a cute little wave, and then dashes off home.

Wait -- did I just describe him as cute? Well, he is, but...He's my best friend, so I don't think about him like that....Do I?


	6. Part 6 Eiji

A/N: I guess not everyone likes Tezuka with Ryoma. ^_^;; My sister says it's wrong because Ryoma's so short...I don't know what *she* is thinking about, lol. Anyway, I don't believe that those two are going to make any more appearances, so hopefully you all enjoy the rest of this fic, which by now is completely predictable. =D (Just this chapter and one more!)

~6~ (Eiji)

I can't stop thinking about Oishi now! Every day I see him, and talk with him, and walk with him, and I'm going crazy now. The other day I just gave him a hug out of nowhere, I couldn't even help myself! I mean it was a nice hug, but still, I shouldn't have done it. I feel weird, these days. I can't look him in the eye anymore, which sucks, since he's my best friend. I don't know what to do. I don't want things to change between us...Maybe I should go back to liking Fuji. He's pretty cute, after all. I sneak a look at him, beside me in class. He's smiling at the tree outside the window. He sees me looking, and gives me the identical smile to the smile he was just giving the tree.

No, I don't think I feel like going back to liking him. He's nice and everything, but did I really ever like him that way in the first place? I think I was just trying to fool myself or something. (I'm confused.)

I heave a huge sigh, and then the dear teacher throws some chalk at me. It hits me in the nose. 

"Nya..."

"PAY ATTENTION ALREADY!"

What a scary guy he is! I guess I should pay attention now...but I'm still worrying about Oishi. I don't know what to do! I think he's feeling better about everything now. He knows that he can't have Tezuka, I think he's probably always known it all along and didn't want to think about it -- just like he didn't want to admit that he even liked him...and since he knows all that, he's going to be able to get over Tezuka just fine! I got over Fuji really easily. (But I didn't even like him that way in the first place! This is complicated.)

If I tell Oishi about all this now, he might accept because he's feeling hurt and alone and all that, and he wants somebody to be with, no matter who that is. I don't want that! I don't want to get together with him at all, since that will mean that things have to change, and I don't want things to change! They're fine the way they are! (So why am I getting upset about all this? If things are fine they way they are, shouldn't I be happy about it?)

"I can't take it anymore!" I exclaim, jumping out of my chair, onto my desk.

I blink, and remember where I am. Everyone is staring at me. Fuji is smiling at me again, but this time I think there's a knowing look on his face, like he knows what I'm talking about. I think Fuji knows everything.

"Out in the hall!" the teacher yells at me, throwing yet another piece of chalk at my nose. I dodge it this time, and go out in the hall. I lean up against the wall, and sigh a few times, trying to figure everything out in my head. Nothing is working.

What am I going to do?


	7. Part 7 Oishi

A/N: Well, this is it. The final chapter. Thanks to everybody who's read this far. Thanks for your reviews...(I never get many, but this story seems more popular than some of my others, even though I think it it's not very good) And I hope you all enjoy my last cheesy (and short) chapter!

~7~ (Oishi)

I'm feeling better today. The sky's blue, it's warm out, and I had a good dream last night. I dreamt that someone I couldn't see was telling me that everything would work out for me. It's kind of a silly dream, but it was nice, and I feel much better after having it!

I've been focusing on Tezuka so much lately, but it's time to stop. Tezuka will never be mine, and I've known it all along, so I should just stop worrying about it!

I feel more like my old self, now. 

I wonder where Eiji is. I've been looking for him, but I can't find him anywhere. I haven't seen him yet today, and I really want to see that silly grin of his, for some reason. 

Oh, there he is. I think he's fallen asleep under that tree...he looks so peaceful. (How cute!)

I sit down beside him. I don't want to disturb him...not until it's time to go back to class, anyway. He must be dreaming about something good, because he's smiling. One hand is curled up and resting on his chest, and it's twitching. He's making those noises of his while he sleeps. "Nya...nya...hoi..." This is really too adorable. I don't think I can take it. I reach out and touch his cheek. He has such soft skin! I've noticed before that his hands are soft, but there's just something exciting about touching his face like this, while he's asleep and doesn't notice. I lean over him. I don't know what I'm doing, really. This is my best friend I'm looking at, but while he's sleeping peacefully like this, I find I can't resist...

"Nya...Oishi..."

What's he dreaming about? Is he dreaming about a tennis match? He said my name...

He's scrunching up his face. He looks upset. I don't even like seeing him upset while he's asleep. It looks like his dream isn't good anymore.

"I don't want things to change!" he exclaims, then he sits up. Since I've been leaning over him, that action causes him to bump his head into my chin.

"Ite!" both of us say. 

He blinks at me. "What were you doing?" he asks.

"Just watching you sleep," I reply. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing much," he mumbles.

"You said my name."

"Did I?" He shrugs. "I don't remember."

"Oh." He's looking away. He does that a lot lately. He refuses to look me in the eye. I don't really know why.

"Eiji, is something wrong?" I ask.

"We always ask each other that, don't we?" he says. "We can talk about anything, right?"

"Of course!"

"I'm confused," he says. "But I don't want to say why, so I guess you can't help."

"Tell me what's wrong," I say.

"I can't," Eiji says. "I don't want things to change."

"That's what you said at the end of your dream," I say. "What's wrong, Eiji?" I'm really starting to get worried about him. I've been obsessing over Tezuka lately, and not really paying attention to him...what's going on? "Did you get rejected by Fuji?"

"Not really, since I never got around to telling him anything, anyway. He said some stuff and made me realize that I didn't really like him that way, anyway."

"Oh." 

"I like somebody else," Eiji says, "But I don't want to tell him...because...I don't want things to change."

"Oh." I think about that one for a minute. "Oh! Do you mean..."

He's still looking away. I move around so I can face him. His cheeks are a little pink.

"I didn't want to tell you, but..." He looks up at me, finally. "I..."

"Eiji." I don't know what to say now. I think about all the things we've done together, and all the good times we've had, and the fights we've had...and I think about how cute he was, just now, while he was asleep, and how excited I was when he said my name in the middle of his dream, and I realize...maybe...Then I think about how much I've been wanting Tezuka, but have I really? He's a great guy, but I think he might be better off with Echizen. He seems happy with Echizen (as happy as a guy like him is going to get, anyway -- he's pretty cold). Would I have been happy with him? I don't think so, because...maybe...

Eiji's still looking at me. "I don't want things to change, though," he says. "I want to be friends forever, but --"

"But?"

"But if we were together then it might end one day, and then...and then...we wouldn't be friends anymore, and that would really suck," he says.

That's true. It would suck not being friends with him, but...

"Things change whether you want them to or not," I say. "Are you happy like this, Eiji?"

"Not really," he admits. He looks so unhappy. "I don't want you to reject me, either, even though I sort of do, because then we can still be friends...or maybe we can't, if you think it's too weird, and..."

"Eiji, it's okay," I say. "Because I feel the same way."

"You do?"

"Yeah. It just took me forever to figure it out," I say. 

"But you like Tezuka..."

"And you like Fuji."

"Oh. Yeah." His grin returns. "Ne, Oishi, not all change is bad, right?"

"Right."

Suddenly his arms are around me, and he's hugging me again. I like this feeling. I return his hug, and then I tilt his face upwards, so I can kiss him. It's a first kiss for both of us. It's perfect. Eiji is the one I want to be with like this, not Tezuka. Eiji is the one I want to kiss like this, forever. We break apart, and smile at each other. He rests his head against my chest, and I put my arms around him.

We sit under the tree together for a while, silently. It's nice just to be together. I wonder why it took me so long to realize that Eiji was the one for me all along. It should have been pretty obvious...but it wasn't. It was nice to find out, though, so I guess it was all worth it.

Eiji's fallen asleep again, in my arms.

"Nya..." he says. "Hoi..."

He's so adorable!

"I love you, Oishi..."

I think it's going to be a while before either of us says those words to each other while we're awake, but I like hearing them from his lips. "I love you too, Eiji," I reply. Then I wake him up so that we won't be late for class.

Maybe one day I'll carry Eiji off into the sunset -- I have a feeling he'd like it a lot more than Tezuka would.


End file.
